13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hannah Baker/@comment-36205057-20181004154931
We have to remember that when Hannah made these tapes she does it after everything happens MEANING AFTER SHE IS RAPED BY BRYCE, so she wonders how she got to this point she starts from the beginning I get that the first 8 events are cliché but each tape was like a layer of Hannah being peeled away piece by piece until she is actually left with nothing of who she used to be. Hannah's mental state is at rock bottom after she was raped so of course she wants to tell these people how they hurt her. I actually don't think Hannah hates any of these people I think it led to her hating herself because things keep happening to her. I like Hannah's character even though at times she is annoying, drama, and paranoid and when she pushes people away like Zach and Clay but I don't believe she pushed them away out of cruelty she pushed them away because of her lack of trust in herself and other people's motives. Hannah is MENTALLY AND EMOTINALLY UNSTABLE and for the people who hate her character it seems like they forget that. We find out that on her mother's side of the family there is history of mental illness, and underlying mental illness is the drive to 90% of suicides which the show does fail to highlight. But when Hannah was alive she was a good loyal friend to people. She was nice to Jessica even when Jessica slapped her,gave Jessica a ride home from the winter dance and even after that Jessica stood Hannah up at Monet's and when her poem is being read allowed she tells people that she notices Hannah's handwriting and starts laughing at her, Hannah had plenty of reason to be cruel to Jessica but she never is. Hannah could've outed Courtney at the winter dance but she doesn't and she would've had a right to, Hannah could've been cruel to Justin since he is the start of her reputation but she's never cruel to him. She could've been cruel to Tyler when she caught him stalking her but she didn't, she could've gotten him in legal trouble but didn't. She was there for Zach when his dad died but Zach only wanted to be there for her when nobody was looking because he feared what everyone else thought about Hannah so he ignores her at the movies and stands by while Monty, Bryce and Justin made fun of or laughed at her which led Hannah to believe he was embarrassed by their relationship so she decides to break it off with Zach and I could tell that Hannah was hurt by the fact that Zach wanted to keep her a secret and honestly I would've been hurt to if someone cared about everyone else's thoughts of me which makes Hannah's haircut make sense. She got that haircut as a reset button to change herself and then she goes to Jessica's party hoping to have a moment with Clay but she pushes him away and has a mental breakdown b/c of her lack of trust in herself to choose the right people to date (like Justin, Marcus, and Zach were bad decisions she made) so she didn't think that Clay would be a good decision either but then she sees Jessica get raped which worsens her mental state then Sherri knocked down the stop sign so Hannah's feel guilty about that too and then she is raped by Bryce a few weeks later which completely breaks her and is the ultimate thing that drives her to suicide as the final answer.